Destiny's Tears
by TheKiwiPixie
Summary: Are destiny's inevitable? Princess Zelda has rebuilt a life for herself among the Sheikah people. Her Hylian life is all but a memory. But when destiny rears it's head could she really murder the one she loves?~*FINISHED*~
1. Midnight Meeting

~AUTHORS NOTE~  
  
I don't own Zelda, blah, blah, blah. Does anyone actually sue if you don't have this retarded things on here? If you are on of those people YOU'RE SO ANNOYING. GET A LIFE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (breath)  
  
Okay. I'm better. On with my story!  
INTRODUCTION -An excerpt from Zelda's diary.  
  
23 Day Of The Month Of Nayru Shadow Village Sheikah Desert Hideout  
  
~*~  
  
My life is a river. It twists and turns abruptly, but always manages to straighten before taking another dismal turn for the worst. The river's flow always evocating new friends and lovers. Yet somehow, they always seem to drift away from the banks of the river in the end.  
  
My life has been quite secretive, and cryptic since that day.  
  
Six years ago.  
  
The day that brings tears to my eyes, and torment to my heart. I have tried to forget that day. Forget the terror. Forget Him.  
  
My eyes brim every time I think of His precious face radiating in the night sky. My heart called out to Him and my hand reached toward Him, but it was all in vain. He just stared at me with those extravagant blue eyes as I watched Him fade into the distance.  
  
That was the night I left my past behind.  
  
Impa and I rode for seven nights and seven days before reaching this place. The place Impa felt I would be safe. The desert village of the Sheikah. We rode beyond the Theif's fortress, the Haunted Wasteland, and farther than any map of Hyrule showed. The path was perilous. No man would ever dare to cross it unless he was desperate. The deserts ways are cruel, and harsh. I wouldn't wish my enemy to travel the paths that we did.  
  
When I first met the people of the village they hated me. The Sheikah that live in this village are rebel Sheikah, who refuse to serve my father or any of his off springs. That's why they live here.  
  
At first they shunned me. No one would talk to me, or even make eye contact with me. No one, but the young boy known as Sheik. Sheik was my age. He told me stories of battles and myths and in return, I told him stories of my old life. The one I had left behind.  
  
Sheik helped me keep my mind off of Him. Off of all of them. My father. The ranchers. The townspeople. He taught me many things about fighting techniques. I came to love Sheik as my best friend. Maybe more than a friend...  
  
The night Sheik started teaching me how to fight and how to tap into my magic I changed forever. No longer would I be the shy, and precocious young princess I had once been. A new Zelda was born on that night.  
  
Six years ago.  
  
-END OF ENTRY  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'She's getting better,' thought Sheik as he nimbly blocked Zelda's last attack. She recovered quickly and hurled out another jab toward her opponent. Sheik ducked swiftly and avoided the blow by a mere hairs-length.  
  
'Come on Zel. Think. Use technique instead of force!'  
  
She lunged again, but this time Sheik was ready. As if telepathically, Sheik suddenly slid underneath Zelda's feet and threw out his leg. He unexpectedly twisted it straight into her calf muscles with such velocity; it knocked Zelda straight off her feet and sent her tumbling onto the floor in a twisted mess.  
  
Zelda's deep blue eyes gazed up at him with a glint of failure, but the fire still burned inside of them. Over the years, Sheik had fallen in love with those eyes. When you peered into those sapphire pools you could feel no pain, only love.  
  
Sheik glared down at her with stone eyes before beginning to untie the ropes that tied his gloves onto his palms. He wiped the sweat off of his forehead and scowled before saying, "You're forgetting what I taught you!" He hurled his gloves toward the sand in a fit of sheer agitation. They landed two inches away from Zelda's face, and were thrown down so powerfully it sent a cloud of sand shooting into Zelda's eyes. She coughed and rubbed her eyes before saying, "Face it. I'm a failure".  
  
Sheik sighed. "You're not a failure." He reached down and offered her a hand. Sheik pulled Zelda up onto her feet and retied his mitt. "You just make careless mistakes" As he looked into Zelda's disappointed face Sheik's heart was softened. "Don't take it too hard, though. You're getting better"  
  
He slapped back on his mitt and pounded his fist into it. "Ready for another go?" Zelda's face brightened up. "All right. But you have to promise...no mercy" He laughed. "Fine. No mercy."  
  
They once again began to circle each other, ready to begin to next fight.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Zelda awoke in a cold sweat, and with a silent scream on her tongue. It had happened again. The reoccurring nightmare had returned. However this time it was...different...somehow. The dream seemed more literal. And this time, Sheik was in it.  
  
Still shaking with fear, Zelda threw her scratchy, wool blanket off of her cot, and slowly stepped out. She tiptoed toward the window, wary of Impa who was still sound asleep in her bunk. The moon was a hazy gold that gleamed along with the tiny diamond-like stars. The sky was a translucent blue that was just being touched by the morning light. By the shadow that the moon was casting, Zelda guessed that it was about four in the morning. At this hour Sheik was already up and practicing in the valley.  
  
She snatched her robe from its coat hook and tied it around her waist, as she hastily walked out of the bungalow. The robe was crafted of the finest silks and was a gift from Impa on her sixteenth birthday. It was a passionate cherry red that tumbled down Zelda's figure like a waterfall of glimmering rubies. Zelda's pase quickened as she neared the gorge. Off in the distance she heard the clanging of Sheik's sword during his target practicing. Little did Zelda know, pair of unkind red eyes were watching her from afar.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sheik was the best swordsmen in the desert. Sheik was nimble and tricky, which were both vital abilities for a soldier and swordsman. He had keen senses and a knack for using all of them. Sheik had begun his training at age two and started defeating adults in matches at age four.  
  
During her eight month of pregnancy, Sheik's mother had died from a concussion. The town midwives and doctors were rushed to the scene, but were too late to do anything for the mother. As if by some miracle, her baby was pulled from her womb by one of the doctors. The child was still alive and perfectly healthy. The town rejoiced for the miracle and believed the child would fulfill and great task in his life.  
  
Right. Left. Back. Forward.  
  
All of his concentration was on his target, he didn't even notice the frightened Princess clamor out from behind the bushes in tears.  
  
"Sheik?" Zelda sobbed.  
  
He stopped immediately, and his sword fell onto the sand corrupting a miniature sandstorm. "Zelda! What time is it? You shouldn't-"  
  
"I know I shouldn't be here, but I need to talk!" She hated when he patronized her.  
  
"Can't it wait?"  
  
"No! It's about the nightmares I've been having. I had it again tonight."  
  
"Zelda, dreams can mean a lot of different things. Maybe we're practicing too hard-"  
  
"No! Sheik! You were in it! You were covered in blood, and I had the dagger that killed you!"  
  
Sheik suddenly turned very white, and looked as though he was going to pass out. "You're right Zel." He said trying to regain composure. " Dry your tears and we'll talk. Tell me everything you remember..."  
  
A/N- What do you think of this chapter? Should I keep it on? R and R Pleeez! I promise I'll review one of your stories if you do it!!!  
  
Luz Always,  
  
Kiwi Pixie 


	2. Exposed Secrets

The morning mist was cascading over the mountains like the smoke of an intense brush fire. The desert was a tranquil oasis that morning. The sun's rays stretched over the horizon and cast its delicate, golden arms across the sky. Nothing about the splendid dawn would ever reveal what would happen today-  
  
Princess Zelda's spirits were soaring that morning. After talking to Sheik the previous night, Zelda felt as though someone had lifted a ten-pound weight off of her back. She had returned to her bunk later that night with a newfound sparkle in her eyes. She pulled the tent flaps open quietly half hoping, and half praying that Impa was still asleep. She hung up her cloak on the hook and began to slowly tiptoe back to bed.  
  
Suddenly a hand grabbed her from the darkness and pulled her face forward. Zelda let out a shriek as her radiant blue eyes met with angry red ones. Her heart slowed abruptly as her eyes got used to the darkness and the shadow became clear. It was only Impa. A very angry and upset Impa, but her beloved caretaker nonetheless.  
  
"What were you doing out at this hour!?" Impa scolded. "I thought you learned by now, the desert east of the Gerudos in a dangerous place! Who knows who or what could be lurking outside the camp!"  
  
"Sheik was with me." Zelda said softly, as she looked down at the floor. "Sheik! Sheik! Sheik! Just because he was there doesn't mean you two could have killed even a Deku Scrub!" Impa snuffed. She never liked discussing Sheik.  
  
"I'm sorry." Zelda replied. "I won't do it again." Impa's frown faded, and she opened her arms for an embrace. "I know honey. You're not so little anymore. But being outside at night while He is-"  
  
"I know."  
  
Impa's frown returned. "But that doesn't mean you're off the hook! As punishment" Impa stated waving a finger in Zelda's face. "You must do labor all day tomorrow. You scared me half to death sneaking out like that!"  
  
Thus brought her to the present. Zelda's hands clasped the clay pot to her breasts and she stumbled through the desert winds. Soon the ground beneath her became moist, and mossy, almost as though she was walking upon thousands of spounges, and in the background a faint echo of a waterfall could be heard. Suddenly the lagoon came into view. This was Zelda's sanctuary, and had been since she was very small. No matter how she was feeling the stunning beauty of the waterfall and the company of the catfish and desert phoenixes that lived there, always seemed to comfort her.  
  
The lagoon was a freshwater pool that rested right in the middle of the desert. The clear crystal waters were the colors of millions of sapphires all scattered together like tiny rhinestones. Its secrets were many, and if you listened closely you could hear the roaring voice of the waterfall tell fables of the past- and of the future.  
  
The lagoon provided a little relief for the princess. The beams shone down on the desert, reflecting off the crystal waters of the oasis. A small breeze blew through the air creating ripples in the water that rustled the lily pads that rested on the surface.  
  
Zelda sat down on the side of the rocks, and ran her fingers through the cool water. She sighed a little before dipping the pot into the water. Her task for Impa was to gather ten jars of water from the lagoon. The work was tedious, and mind numbing but it could not overshadow what she had felt the night before. Zelda splashed a little of the water onto her face. It felt cool against her sweating brow and forehead. She relaxed for a second and kicked off her sweaty leather sandals. As she dipped her delicate feet into side of the stream she reminisced on the morning with Sheik, unaware that someone was watching her...  
  
Suddenly, a rustle in the bushes distracted Zelda from her train of thoughts. Quicker than lightning a dark figure jumped out from behind the bushes and struck Zelda upside the nose. Zelda screamed and was thrown off of the rocks and plummeted down into the lagoon, more rapidly than a blink of an eye. With blood streaming from her nose she sat up and rubbed the hair and water from her eyes. Standing over her- was a woman scantily clad in black robes. Her long brown hair was pulled into a long braided wrap. She wore a sating mask around her nose and mouth, only allowing her crimson eyes to poke radiate above the mask. Even with the mask on Zelda knew exactly who it was.  
  
Her name was Mirakelle. She was an expert swordswoman, not to mention an excellent archer, and mage. Zelda had attended lessons with her as a child, along with Sheik. Even though they were well acquainted, the two women were sworn enemies for they both competed for the same man's heart.  
  
"How dare you!" Mira screamed as she watched the princess shake from the shock of the blow. "I heard what you did last night...with Sheik." The masked Shiekah scowled down at Zelda with such scorn, the princess was certain she would begin to attack her again. Mira spat down into the stream and waited for Zelda's reply. "I don't know what your talking about." Zelda's voice was shaky, almost unrecognizable.  
  
"You don't expect me to believe that...Rubbish!! Let me clear something up right now." Mira's voice had grown almost inhumane with fury. "Sheik and I were made to be together. It's our birthright! And if you try and-"  
  
Without warning, Mira suddenly fell to her knees in mid sentence. Piercing through her back was a black arrow. Blood rushed from her veins and poured down Mira's ribs, almost like a thick syrup dispensing onto hot flapjacks. Zelda screamed and rushed over to her fallen attacker. Mira's eyes were glazed over with the frost of death and gazed back into the Princess's eyes with only a blank stare. Zelda's mind raced rapidly. She had hated Mira (with a very strong passion) but had never wanted her to die...especially so brutally. But one question still hung in the air-  
  
Who was the archer?  
  
Before she could answer the question herself, Zelda felt herself being yanked from her feet and pulled up from the ground. Her fragile, and already wounded body being put into a headlock. The sharp blade of a dagger was pushed up against her neck, and a single drop of poured down her throat like a tiny pearl. Behind her was a horrid demon whose very flesh was sewn together by the threads of death. She could smell his rancid breath as he panted down her neck.  
  
"The King has been looking a long time for you my dear. And now it's time to join him!"  
  
A/N- Wheee! What did you think?!!! Huh! Huh??? Also thank you so much for all the reviewers that have taken the time to review my story. I REALLY appreciate it. It's really hard getting your name out there when you first start on FanFiction.net!!! Here's some replies for you guys-  
  
Hey that rhymes! ^ 0 ^  
  
Spider Venom- Come on! I'm sure your stories aren't crud! Don't be too hard on yourself!! I think my stories are cruddy sometimes too!  
  
Elizabeth- Ooh! You like my name! Me too! I was using some Kiwi hand lotion while I was trying to think of a pen name for FF.net! Thus KIWI PIXIE!! He He! Yeah, I hate it when main characters die too...that's why I do it!!! I'm such a hypocrite.  
  
Chibi-Chan- I know! I haven't found a single Z/S story yet! (If anyone knows one can you please tell me!! PLEASE?!!!)  
  
Princess of the Kokiri- That's OK. I've read better too.  
  
Handy Dandy Reviewer- See, the whole Sheik is Zelda thing really bugged me so I decided to come up with my own version...and that's this story!!  
  
Some_1_Cool- Thanks for the review!!!!  
  
DarkBlackNoid- Thank you soooo much for your support and E-mail!! AND addition to your favorites list! You're the nicest person that I've met on this site YET!!  
  
Gamefreak- Wow! Appreciation from a tough critic! That's a first!! I wish Princess of the Kokiri thought that too! 


	3. Requiem for a Warrior

A/N- Hello again everyone! I promise that this will be the last chapter in the story (except if there is an epilogue) so everything should be wrapping up. Anyway, I hope you like this chappy...it worked out well in my head...so ENJOY!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Zelda trembled with fear. His breath was beating down on her back almost as intensely as the noonday sun that was scorching the desert sands. Perspiration began to stain her back, and soak through her cobalt frock. Her mind raced furiously, trying to come up with a plan for escape, but the immense knife that loomed an inch away from her neck advised otherwise. Tiny beads of blood began dripping down her neck and began mixing with sweat.  
  
From the depths of his sinister cloak, the demon slowly revealed a rope. "Too bad your such a pretty thing," the demon snickered as he began to bond her palms together. Its sickening snorts of laughter made Zelda both sick, and terrified. Her heart and mind were both racing, and the sweat on her back was getting thicker. The demon's vile grunts continued as he began to bind her forearms with thick leather ropes.  
  
"If your bounty wasn't ten million rupees, maybe I'd keep you as a wife." Zelda's face went white with terror. He was a bounty hunter. Bounty hunters were known for their cruel and unusual punishments toward the criminals (by Gannon's standards). 'It's taken them seven years but they've found me.'  
  
The ropes became tighter, and Zelda could feel the bonds cutting off the circulation in her hands. 'So this is the end' Zelda thought as the bounds became tighter and tighter. She could feel her hope draining, as the minutes dragged on.  
  
Suddenly she spotted a shadow emerge on the top of the waterfall. It moved quickly, darting around the boulders, and lightly splashing through the shallow waters that lay on the top of the waterfall. "Hey! You there!" The shadow man screamed to bounty hunter, who was now busy sharpening a dagger on a rock. Zelda's heart soared as she recognized the voice.  
  
It was Sheik.  
  
He had come. Zelda breathed a sigh of relief and began to beam. It wasn't over! She hadn't lost the fight to Gannon.  
  
Yet.  
  
"I believe it's illegal to tie up such a beautiful lady my good...what exactly are you anyway?" Zelda smiled but soon winced because of the pain. Sheik was even debonair in the face of death. "Wadda' you smiling at?" the beast snorted as he glanced back at the princess. "Do you really want to see your boyfriend get mashed into a pulp?" The demon drew his knife off of the rock he was sharpening it on.  
  
However, Sheik was quicker. "Catch!" Sheik called out to the bounty hunter. Faster than a bolt of lightning, Sheik hurled a rock over the side of the waterfall. It landed with a ghastly crack right on top of the bounty hunter's skull. Zelda shivered as she stared at the dead corpse lying only a few meters away. 'Lucky Sheik's got good aim' Zelda thought.  
  
"Come on Zelda!" Sheik yelled from atop the falls. "Untie your bonds and let's get out of here! We haven't much time!"  
  
Zelda struggled with her bonds. Her hands were already ripped and marred, and the excess blood didn't make untying the dangerously tight ropes any easier. "I can't!" she screamed. "The bonds are too tight! You'll have to help me!" Sheik sighed and put his hand on his forehead. "Zelda. I didn't train you to become one of those "damsel in distress" princesses. Observe the situation and find a way out." He sighed again, this time with more annoyance. "Alright, I'll give you a little hint."  
  
From his deep blue pocket, Sheik withdrew a small glass jar. He hurled it down to the rocks where Zelda was bound. It landed on a sharp stone and immediately broke into two pieces. Zelda shot him another puzzled glance, but soon had an idea. She moved her body only an inch or so toward the first chunk of glass. The noonday sun was blazing and it's rays were refracted through the glass and transformed into a ray of heat. Using what was left of her strength Zelda pulled her hand underneath the heat.  
  
The smell of burning rope and leather filled the air, as slowly Zelda's bonds were scalded off, without even setting a flame! She threw off her ropes, and reached for the second piece of glass. Luckily this one was sharper and easily cut through the bondages that were around her feet and waist. Her hands and feet were purple, and swollen but she was free.  
  
In a heartbeat Sheik swooped down from the cliff and joined Zelda. "It took you long enough." Sheik whispered with a tone of scorn. He smiled and laughed.  
  
"I'm just kidding. That was good."  
  
His eyes met hers and they gazed for only a moment at one another. The fighter's glint was gone from his eyes and in it's place Zelda saw only affection and concern.  
  
Suddenly, Sheik snapped out of the moment. "Zelda! Hurry! We have to get to town!"  
  
"Town? Why? What happened?"  
  
"I'm not sure but I have a bad feeling the bounty hunters have something to do with it."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
By the time Sheik and Zelda had reached town it was too late. A giant bonfire replaced their once thriving village. Great hues of red, orange, and yellow flashed before the couples' eyes. The white-hot fire had spread quickly and encompassed the entire area making a giant ring of fire. In the very center burned the fountain that was overflowing with the ferocious flames. On the peak of the fountain a half charred black flag stood waving in the noonday sky. Sheik watched his bonfire engulf buildings and shops slowly, as if hypnotized by the mystic flames. Zelda watched in shock as her childhood home went up in flames.  
  
Sheik turned with tears in his eyes and began walking back in the direction of the desert. Zelda came tearing after him with a look of horror pasted on her face  
  
"Sheik!" she screamed. "We have to do something! We have to rescue the survivors!"  
  
"Survivors?" he scoffed. "There are no survivors. Everyone is dead. We are the sole survivors of the Sheikah clan, save one."  
  
"Impa?" Zelda asked with a distressed tone.  
  
Sheik nodded.  
  
"How do you know!?"  
  
Sheik turned toward her. "I've seen this moment many times in my dreams. I knew that when this day came you would have to fulfill your destiny." He pulled a dagger from his coat. "And I would have to fulfill mine."  
  
"Sheik...what are you-"  
  
Sheik held up his hand to silence Zelda. "You can't run away anymore and neither can I. The seven years are up. He's free now, and he needs your aid! We must all face our destinies!" With that he ran the blade through his heart with such force it knocked him off his feet.  
  
"No!" screamed Zelda. She ran to his side and put her hand over his bloody chest. "Sheik" she whispered with tears in her eyes. "Why? I don't understand." The blood continued to flow from his torso, and bleached the sand underneath their feet the hue of red wine. Sheik's eyes were clouded and he was close to death, but he continued to hold on. "Reach into my...my....pocket" Sheik grimaced. Even speaking caused him pain. Slowly and carefully Zelda reached Sheik's breast pocket and withdrew a leather bag stocked full of shimmering seeds.  
  
"These seeds-" Sheik began. "Are magical. They allow you to switch bodies with another person. But first..." he shuddered. "First, they must be dead."  
  
Zelda gasped and immediately burst into tears. Her sobs were ignored by Sheik who continued with his instructions. "After I die, I want you to boil my blood with these seeds. Set them out to dry overnight. In the morning you should be able to use my body." He picked the bag up again and put it in her hand, closing her palm around them. "Do this as my last request."  
  
"But Sheik. It...it can't end this way! What about your mission? Your destiny? The whole reason you were saved on that night when your mother died!" Zelda sobbed.  
  
Sheik smiled. "Silly girl. Helping you was my destiny. And it still will be. Even after death."  
  
"Sheik. You can't go!" Zelda screamed. "I...I...I love you."  
  
"I love you too. But, perhaps in the next life we will meet again. Hurry. There's not much time. He will be emerging from the temple any day now. Take that dagger and stab me again."  
  
"No! I can't!" Zelda's cries broke into great sobs as she choked to get the words out. Her mouth was dry and salty, and her throat had lump that she couldn't swallow.  
  
"You must. The seeds only work if the blood has been shed because of a sacrifice."  
  
Deep in heart, Zelda knew he was right. Without the use of a disguise that couldn't be unveiled by Gannon, Zelda would have no chance of survival. Slowly she drew the dagger and brought it down upon Sheik's chest. His chest drew in one final breath before his eyes closed for the final time.  
  
Sheik, the last survivor of the Sheikah lay dead underneath the blood red sun, with his lover sobbing at his side. In her fist was a bloody dagger.  
  
THE END?  
  
A/N- Bitter sweet ending isn't it? Well, it's my spin on Sheik and if you didn't like it....then....too bad!!!! Tee-hee! Thanks for reading!  
  
~KIWI PIXIE 


End file.
